AGE Builder
The AGE Builder is the Advanced Mobile Factory from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series and the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star manga series. Description The AGE Builder is machine designed by Flit Asuno that is part of the AGE System. While the Gundam serves as the core and data gathering unit of the AGE System, the AGE Builder's purpose is for the integration and analysis of data while also serving as a parts builder for the Gundam.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal manual As for the actual building process, the AGE Builder will first use special material to produce outline of the parts and their frames before filling them with material molecule by molecule. Numerous circuits are then inserted, completing the building process. This just describes the basic building process, due to the system’s self-learning capability it can have a higher degree of operation. In addition to the functions described above, the AGE Builder also connects with the Diva's Photon Blaster Cannon, presumably/likely for reasons such as power draw. It is known to be deployed on board the Earth Federal Forces battleship Diva in A.G. 124 and 140 at the same time Flit Asuno and Asemu Asuno were serving respectively, but it is unknown whether it had been relocated to other facilities elsewhere between those periods. Another AGE Builder is in the hands of the caravan group "Treasure Star" in the Manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star. It was a replica created by Daiki's father a long time ago after he was thrown to the past. The original AGE Builder is destroyed along with the Diva by Digmazenon Cannon during the Battle of La Gramis. Weapons Created Earth Federal Forces *'DODS Rifle' - The first weapon that the AGE Builder 'created using the data from when Flit destroyed his first UE unit and the data that was being added during his second battle. *[[AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus|'AGE-1T Titus Wear]] - Titus is a heavyweight arm and leg feature that was created for AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal to counter heavily armored UE units when the ovv-a Baqto attacked Fardain. *[[AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow|'AGE-1S Spallow Wear']] - This is also an arm and leg feature created for the AGE-1 Gundam to counter high speed UE units. One of them was the xvv-xc Zedas which the Titus just couldn't touch. *'Photon Blaster Cannon' - The photon blaster cannon is a weapon designed by the AGE System for the Diva. Its power rating is said to be more powerful the Federation's most powerful weapon: the hyper mega particle cannon. The weapon was designed as a means of combating the Fa Bose, the UE's mothership. The cannon was placed on the mid-line of the ship underneath the bridge section. To accommodate the cannon forward section was modified to split and rotate. While the AGE Builder plays no part in its construction, it does provide power to it directly. *'AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal' - Mobile Suit made from combat data from Asemu's battles against the Vagan. It can transform to flight to mobile suit mode in different situations. It includes the Hyper DODS Rifle which is twice as powerful as older DODS models.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure" * AGE-2DB Double Bullet Wear - Double Bullet arm and leg was created for AGE-2 Gundam Normal specially designed for dealing with multiple opponents simultaneously. * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal '- A Mobile Suit made from Kio Asuno's battle simulator data that he played as a child. Unlike the previous Gundam AGEs, the AGE-3 does not need the AMEMBO since it has the newer Core Block System that allows it to be separated and re-combined with its' wear suits. The main weapon is the SigMaxiss Rifle which is a scaled down version of the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. * 'AGE-3F Fortress Wear - The Fortress was made to fight specifically on Earth. It includes four SigMaxiss Cannons that is more than twice the power of the Double Bullet Wear and also has the ability to hover over land. * AGE-3O Orbital Wear - Orbital made for the AGE-3 to fight in space. It includes the SigMaxiss Long Cannon it uses the X-Rounder pilot to bend the beam to some extent. *'Blustia Cannon' - Referred to as a "miniature Photon Ring Ray", the Blustia Cannon was a weapon attachment created by the AGE Builder for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power. In order for the weapon to fire, a significant amount of charge time was needed. The Blustia Cannon was destroyed after firing presumably because it was also developed hastily without enough combat data. *'AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX' - Final MS designed by the Builder. Specifically made for X-Rounders, it is armed with fourteen C-Funnels and the Stungle Rifle. It is also the only mobile suit without using the Wear System due to its design. *'Diedal Bazooka - '''A add-on weapon for the Gundam AGE-FX's Stungle Rifle. Treasure Star *[[Gundam AGE-1 Phoenix|'Phoenix Wear''']] - An arm and leg feature created by Treasure Star's Replica AGE System. The wear surpasses the original AGE-1 Gundam in speed and both offensive and defensive capabilities. It's equipped with a Phoenix Sword and Shield. These armaments can become either Phoenix Wear Sword Mode or Phoenix Wear Shield Mode. Trivia *The AGE builder seemed to develop equipment to different criteria in each arc for each gundam, in the Flit arc equipment for the AGE-1 was developed in responce to opponent suit specification (spallow for high mobility, titus for heavy assault). The Asemu arc developed AGE-2 equipment in response to pilot ability (double bullet/blade for Asemu preference for duel welding). Finally in the Kio arc, AGE-3 equipment was derived for efficient operation in different environments. References Category:Advanced Generation Technology